


Music

by Erised1186



Series: Smart Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: A Father murdered and a young child kidnapped. Chloe and Lucifer are on the case to return the missing six-year-old autistic, nonverbal girl back to her mother and twin brothers. Case will focus on Lucifer musical talents as the child leaves clues to her whereabouts in Musical Cryptography that only Lucifer could solve.
Series: Smart Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to take place after my previous story but can be read as a stand-alone. No one knows about Lucifer being the actual devil except Dr. Linda. Most ‘facts’ come from google if you spot a mistake please tell me and I will correct. I will take smart Lucifer prompts. I make no profits from this. I did just get a tumblr: Ellaghostfriend is my user name. I haven’t posted anything yet not sure how I will use it but probably for Lucifer related stuff. I just thought I would share it.

A male was found murdered in his LA house in the Brentwood area. The house is in an upper middle-class area a fairly well to do area that has the whole town on edge. The mayor requested the detective with the highest solve rate and currently with the help of Lucifer that made it Chloe’s case. Chloe assembled her team with Ella, Lucifer and Dan and a handful of uni officers to take statements. The Mother and the 14-year-old twin boys were out of town at a football game her kids had to travel for. Both boys were playing and they had to stay overnight. They were the ones to find the husband’s body when the returned.

The father Jacob had to stay behind for work. Currently missing was a nonverbal autistic 6-year-old girl named Judy that they didn’t know if she was dead or somehow managed to escape. She had to stay behind for school and her routine.

The father was found tied to a chair bullet in the back of his head. Ella and her team were taking photos and documenting. “Time of death was 4 hours ago.” While Chloe was taking notice of the crime scene for evidence.

Lucifer was examining the missing girls room and was for a time by himself. He was looking at Judy’s well used keyboard and guitar. The book shelf was filled to the brim with music guides, instructions and stories he noted. He sent a quick prayer to his sister for confirmation that she is alive. He knew contacting the Angel of Death is technically cheating but the detective took cases handling children hard and he needed to provide her some hope or prepare her for the worst.

After surprisingly receiving a quick reply Rae-Rae confirmed that Judy has not crossed over and that her father went to the Silver City. She also added get the bastards that did this and bring justice to the killer on earth. To Lucifer the fact that the Father made it to the Silver City meant he was free from guilt and most likely not the cause of his own murder.

With new found hope and motivation Lucifer started to interview whomever he could find. He cared simply because Chloe did and it would be a win to recover the child. 

\--

Lucifer was alone in the car Chloe was focused on the road. “We will find her alive, detective,” Lucifer tries to comfort her.

“We just can’t know that Lucifer,” Chloe said tears forming in her eyes.

“I don’t lie and she is alive we just need to find her.”

Chloe and Lucifer arrived at the Father’s workplace. He was a music composition teacher at Thornton School of Music. Chloe was talking with the president of the school named Oliver going through her checklist of questions to ask with mostly the same response, “Ideal family that really tries to do what is best for the autistic daughter and sports loving boys.”

Lucifer came across a pink note book with musical notes in it, “what is this?” he asked.

“It belonged to Judy she would doodle in it while her father lectured. Didn’t take her nose out of it the whole time,” Oliver stated.

Lucifer went to the piano in the middle of the room and started playing. It was a fast passed Well temperament piece that was just profoundly advanced with perhaps only a few wrong notes mixed in. As he was playing an audience gathered in the main hall to listen. People come from all over the world to learn at Thornton School of Music and everyone there was impressed at Lucifer’s talented playing.

“This is the work of a 6-year-old?” Chloe questioned as Lucifer continued to play.

“We never knew. Even Jacob never said anything. The girl had a keyboard but from what I understand used headphones since she would play in the night,” Oliver explained.

“Your partner is good. Where did you study?” Oliver questioned obviously impressed with Lucifer’s ability.

“I taught myself,” Lucifer said as he finished the piece.

“I sense undertones of Das wohltemperierte Klavier. Is that what Jacob was teaching?” Lucifer said the name in perfect German.

“Not that I am aware. Students do take on pieces of their own to preform,” Oliver said.

“Is anyone performing that one?” Asked Chloe not even attempting the name.

“I am not aware. The VP Charles would know. He works with the students directly. However, he is currently flying back from Julliard.”

“When is his flight from NY due?” Lucifer asked.

“Not until after midnight,” the Thornton president advised.

“Tell him to contact us when he arrives,” said Chloe.  
  
A female Asian Indian pianist by the name of Anika came up to Lucifer. “You were really good. Can you come listen to something I have been working on? There is a private studio just over there in that room,” she said in broken English.

“Go ahead Lucifer I will interview some of the staff,” Chloe said. She knows Lucifer can be more himself on a one – to one basis and that is effective on solving cases as it gets both suspects and possible witnesses to relax.

Anika plays the music from her notebook. It is not complete but that is not why she wanted to be left alone with Lucifer. Lucifer could tell by her accent exactly which region she was from.

“It is good but the tempo is off at this part here it is presto but would be better if it starts andante then allegro,” Lucifer explains in perfect Marathi.

“Then I can finish this part here with larghetto,” Anika said exited that he knew Marathi. It made it easier to confess to him without being overheard.

“I heard Mark getting into an argument with Professor Jacob. It got heated then Judy became upset so Jacob left with her,” Anika explained in Marathi.

“You haven’t told anyone yet?” Lucifer questions.

“I just found out Judy is possibly still alive. We were told she was killed with the Father.”

“Who said that?” Lucifer questioned. Someone was spreading miss information and that is likely the guilty party.

At that time Chloe walked in with Oliver, “I think we are good here,” she stated.

Anika looked at Lucifer then at Oliver and back at Lucifer. Lucifer got the message.

“It’s a good piece Anika lots of talent just make the small tempo adjustments we talked about and I think it is complete,” Lucifer said.

“Thank you Mr. Morningstar Andante to start,” Anika said in English with an accent. Then in Marathi she added, “Find that little girl.”

“Nirōpa Anika, Dhan'yavāda” Lucifer responded (Goodbye Anika and thank you).

Lucifer and Chloe walked out together and once in the car Lucifer said, “You need a warrant. Anika gave two names Mark and Oliver,” Lucifer went over what was said.

“Is Anika in trouble? The room was recoded,” Chloe asked. She got that on her tour.

“We spoke in Marathi,” Lucifer said.

“You speak Marathi? Where is that even spoken?” Chloe asked.

“Western India. Do you think it could be Oliver or Mark?” Lucifer explained what he discovered.

“Perhaps, we will call them both to the station for interviews and a few more students so they will not run.”

“Judy is still alive,” Lucifer informed her.

“I pray that she is and that we find her soon,” Chloe said.

“For your sake and the child, I hope my father listens.”

\--

Lucifer was alone in his penthouse when Rae-Rae showed up.

“Drink?” Lucifer offered. Rae-Rae took the offered drink with thanks.

“Visiting, Ella? Lucifer asked.

“Yeah she is really worried about the missing girl. I assured her she was still alive and not in ‘ghost world’ but I am not sure if I helped.”

“You could tell her the truth,” suggested Lucifer refilling her drink.

“You might not have to but I still follow Father’s rules,” Rae-Rae said.

“Don’t suppose you saw who took the kid?” Lucifer asked trading carefully. His sister disappears faster than any other of his siblings and he didn’t want to scare her.

“No. I would have told you if I did but I was there after the fact and the soul was in shock.”

“Play something for me before I go?” she requested walking towards the piano.

His sister must be really stressed… Or lonely Lucifer thought. He got to his piano and played his hardest on Judy’s song. That was what he has been calling it.

By the time he finished he turned around and he was alone again.

Lucifer couldn’t sleep so was at the station early the next day. He brought a truck load of coffee and bagels and passed it out upon arrival. He knew how almost everyone took it. He checked in with Ella who was pouring over the evidence.

“Miss Lopez did you even go home last night?”

“No, the evidence is here I just got to find it. Judy is still alive.”

“I agree she is still alive.”

“People here are saying otherwise. After 24 hours nearing 48 chances are..”  
  


“She is alive,” Lucifer reassured.

Ella who already was emotional hugged Lucifer.

“A friend said she didn’t cross over. I want to believe.”

“Then believe Miss Lopez. We will find her.” Lucifer hugged her back.

They had a meeting evidence was being sorted Ella, Dan, Chloe, and Lucifer were in a large conference room sorting through it. Lucifer was going over the pink notebook again when something clicked.

  
“Have you heard of Musical Cryptography?”

“Cryptography is writing codes. Is code through music a thing?” Ella guesses.

“Yes, a composer Michael Haydn developed a cipher in 1808. There might be a message in this child’s notebook,” Lucifer explained.

“1808? That’s reaching,” Dan said.

“It wasn’t even new then. Bishop Wilkins in 1641 thought that music could be used as a general language as it should be equally understood by all nations and peoples. It didn’t take.”

  
“Can you decipher it?” Chloe asked.

“The key and letters are in the wrong notes. I just need to think of how it sounded.” Lucifer says.

“You only played it once. How can you remember?” Chloe asked.

“I played it twice actually. My younger sister stopped by my penthouse yesterday unexpectedly and requested a song. It was stuck in my head.”

“You have a sister?” Dan asked.

“Yes many, and they are all off limits to you,” Lucifer said glaring at Dan.

Lucifer focused on where he heard the wrong notes and wrote down the letters. It spelled out Mark, bro and farm.

Ella immediately went to the computer. “Mark is the oldest one of 5. 4 boys and one girl. Oh, the girl died in a drowning ruled as an accident when they were toddlers. The farm is in Mark’s youngest brother’s name.”

Mark was supposed to be coming in for an interview in an hour but no one wanted to wait. They got the warrant and went right to the farm.

The farm was deserted no one in the house or outside. Just some hungry looking horses that Ella fed and called an animal group for. They searched for evidence for signs of Judy and came up empty. It was Dan that discovered the post it notes with musical notes on them.

“It’s Judy’s handwriting,” Chloe declared with a smile. She is still alive. Everyone thought, hoped.

Lucifer tried to decode the message but it was random letters. They couldn’t find the same clues as before.

“Are you sure that is correct?” Dan asked. If looks can kill then the glare Lucifer sent his way. Dan thought he saw red in his eyes.

“It’s following the same patterns as before,” Lucifer got frustrated and started cursing in many languages and started pacing.

“Wait I need a guitar this is not meant to be played on a piano,” Lucifer said remembering the guitar next to keyboard in Judy’s bedroom.

“You play the guitar? Wouldn’t the notes be the same?” Ella asked.

“There are no two notes with the exact pitch on a piano, even if the notes are the same, one has a higher pitch than the other. On the other hand, there are several notes on the guitar that are exactly the same,” Lucifer explained.

“Let’s go back to the school. They will have a guitar and I want to speak to the vp,” Chloe said. They got confirmation the plane from NY landed and they were expected.

\--

Lucifer, Chloe, Dan and Ella got to the school and during the interview Lucifer requested a guitar to play out the melody. Charles was impressed by Lucifer figuring out the cryptology in the musical notes. This time there were more letters but they didn’t form obvious words. C , W, H, I, T.

  
“Witch? Was she kidnapped by a witch?” Dan asked.

“Or hit? W, C could be nicknames,” Chloe theorized.

“Twitch! There are two T’s!” Ella said excitedly getting on the web platform using the VP computer.

“We know Twitch a lot of the students are on it. They have rooms,” The Charles advised.

After getting on the site they found conversations discussing Judy and Mark’s name came up a lot. Mark mentioned leaving town since his Mother was sick. Mark never showed up at the station for the interview and hasn’t been seen since the first time they went to the school. Lucifer really wanted to find him.

“Can I unleash Maze? She can find him quickly,” Lucifer asked Chloe. Knowing she didn’t approve of Maze’s methods.

Chloe couldn’t argue with the results and nodded her head.

“Why did you leave town Charles?” Chloe questioned the VP.

“Partly to see a former student perform and partly to acquire an authentic Hohle Fels I am a collector of older instruments. Occasionally, I let a talented student borrow them for a performance,” He explained.

Lucifer finished his phone call with Maze and looked intrigued. “Were you able to acquire it?”

“Yes, actually. Here it is.”

Lucifer picked it up gently and played a hypnotic tune. Hitting notes that haven’t been heard in ages.

“Simply brilliant,” Declared Charles clearly impressed.

“So, you play the guitar, piano and Flute perfectly?” Dan questioned.

“I play all instruments perfectly,” Lucifer declared.

  
“Bagpipes, drums, organs, harps?” Quizzed Charles.

“All of them. Started on the Harp. Cliché I know,” Lucifer answered.

“Does Amenadiel?” Asked Chloe curious.

Lucifer just laughed. “He is tone deaf. He claims he was too busy with duties for Father as first born but he never had the patience or natural talents.” Gabriel gets the credit for music but who does everyone think taught him? Lucifer was the one that gave him the golden trumpet.

\--

With not much to go on and Maze on the hunt they departed for the night. Lucifer told Ella to go home and rest but she insisted on going back to the station to go through Twitch again to look for more evidence. Lucifer went to Linda to share his concerns.

“I get why Chloe is upset but she has a daughter so at least takes care of herself. I am worried about Ella. My sister is even worried about her. My sister has been around Ella since a false alarm when she was around 8. She informed me that Ella has stayed at the station 24/7 since the start of this case. I think my sister is upset. If I send her to you will you see her? You can add it to my bill.”

“I see you are worried about everyone else but how are you doing Lucifer?”

“I am fine, will be better once Maze catches Mark and the kid is returned. At least I know Judy is alive.”

“That does provide comfort. I will see your sister if you can convince her. Either alone or together in a family session. I can go by the station tonight and check on Ella too if you like.”

“Please check on her. Bring her food. Do not tell Amenadiel about Rae-Rae she wouldn’t want him to know.”

“I do not talk to Amenadiel about what you say to me in this room. I will not talk to him about the concerns you have with your sister,” Dr. Linda confirmed.

Lucifer smiled at her started to say something but stopped himself. He got a text. “Maze says she needs a hound this guy and his family moved deep. I’ll talk to you later.”

\--

Maze and Lucifer found Mark with the help of a hell hound that looked like a pure white husky malamute mix. With a little torture on Maze’s part and the intimidation of Lucifer and the hell hound they got an address. The house was in the name of the wife of one of his brothers.

Lucifer did get the opportunity to look in Mark's eyes and ask him what he desired. “For my sister to never have died. I am the oldest. I was supposed to be watching her! Mother got dementia and started thinking every little girl was my sister, Elizabeth and since Judy is nonverbal she could replace what we lost.” The mother’s dementia was the stressor that caused Mark to kill and Judy's Father was just in the way. Lucifer briefly wondered if Amenadiel felt responsible for his fall as the oldest. As it turned out Mark was the one that told Oliver that the child died with the father and showed Charles the auction in NY for the flute to get him out of the way as well.

Maze tied him up and Lucifer put him in the trunk of Mark’s own car and told Maze to deliver him to the station. He called Chloe and gave her the address and told her he was on his way there and would meet her. He brought the hound with him. They retrieved Judy whom was locked in a bedroom but seemed unharmed and content with a keyboard. Chloe held her tightly as Dan arrested the family. Judy was joyfully returned to her mother’s arms. Her mother cried with joy when Lucifer showed her the chart and how to communicate with her daughter for the first time. He demonstrated by having a full conversation with the child through music. He privately offered to buy her a full-sized piano and to pay for both Mother, daughter and twins lessons so they could communicate with each other.

Chloe was grateful to Lucifer and showed up at Lux for Tribe night to celebrate. Everyone especially Ella needed to relax and blow off steam after a case like that.  
  



End file.
